


Cry and cry and cry ( over the love of you )

by herbatamalinowa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, i actually have no idea did i write this or, idc, if u squint can be either viewed as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: "I am concerned for you, Elijah" falls on a deaf ear. She was programmed to say that, he thinks, I programmed her to say that.





	Cry and cry and cry ( over the love of you )

Cry and cry and cry ( over the love of you )

 

The world crumbles outside of Elijah's house but he can't seem to care.

He's not alone, never was and never will be, so why bother? Chloe sits right next to him, hands folded neatly over her lap, silent, still. Elijah rubs his weary eyes.

 

So maybe he starts to care a little bit less, even. About the outside, about the inside.

Chloe stares at him with those beautiful, mechanical eyes and he doesn't speak, so she doesn't, too.

 

So maybe he stopped shaving, so maybe he stopped speaking, so maybe, bit by bit, he stopped eating.

_"I am concerned for you, Elijah"_ falls on a deaf ear. She was programmed to say that, he thinks,  _I_ programmed her to say that.

 

So maybe he hasn't been leaving his bed much, skin gray and stretching over his exposed ribs cheekbones, so maybe the " _I'm concerned"_ turns into " _I'm worried",_ turns into _"I'm scared"_ but he pretends he doesn't hear, because even he isn't such a genius to create life from scratch, he's no God, no, his dolls will never know fear, he thinks, _programmed, programmed, programmed._

 

So maybe he falls one day, and there's a pressure on his wrist, and he opens his mouth to say something, eyes fixed on the shaky floor underneath him, when a spoonful of something is forced down his throat, and when he finally looks up he sees Chloe, her fingers laced around his wrist, second trembling hand forcing another spoonful in, her eyes determined and something is leaking, spilling over he cheeks and so he thinks

_Fascinating._

 

**Author's Note:**

> me, a hancon stan: can't wait to post my first work on the d:bh archive! it's gonna be this long and heartfelt story about my favourite pair and  
> me at 2:00 am, spilling my depression into paper : i think the fuck not


End file.
